Memories of My Heart
by LizzytheMimzy
Summary: Roxas starts having dreams about this guy named Axel, and wants to find out why. AkuRoku. Rated M for hopefully later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Dream Invader

Disclaimer: I own KH, KH:CoM, and KH II but I didn't make it, thus all characters and story belong to Square Enix. If I did, I would be out buying everything in the world, and not putting up random stories here and on dA. :D

Author's Note: sorry this first chapter is so short, I hope to write longer chapters when two of my classes end after the 20th or so of this month.

88888888/13131313131313131313131313

**Chapter****1****: ****Dream****Invader**

Gasping, I shoot straight up in my bed, breaking myself away from dreamland. My breathing returning to normal, I whisper, "Another dream about him..." The images of my dream flash through my mind, causing my breath to quicken again. _Axel…that was his name…Axel. _I sit up further in bed and rest my back against the headboard, letting my mind run through the dreams I had been experiencing for the past few days.

I remember all of the dreams, except the first, in clear definition. The first had been a blur of red and green. I thought I was just having some freaky Christmas flashback or something. The next night, it started out as the same blur, but slowly became clear and detailed. One thing I will never forget. Those eyes. Those deep, never-ending, green eyes. Even if it was just a dream, I lost myself in them. Another thing…that fiery red hair. God, it seemed to burn with its own light. That night, a memory triggered. Like, I had seen it somewhere before. …but, I hadn't, had I? Over the last few nights, I've had clips of images with me and this other man. I feel like, deep inside, I know him. But it wasn't until this night that I learned his name. Axel. Who is this man? And why do I feel like I know him? I have to know. Right now, my dreams are my only clue…my only link…

I have to know.

88888888/13131313131313131313131313

So yeah…review!! I would much appreciate it. And you will get loves from me! well…maybe just a cookie…but that's good too! :P


	2. Chapter 2: Fiery Flashback

Disclaimer: Axel, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Twilight Town – ©Square Enix

Author's Note: hey, check it out…Axel's joinin in now… :) In case you couldn't tell, his part is in bold. Also, I have to make sure everyone knows that Axel's part was written by CrimzonEchidna (dA) because I decided to have her help me with inspiration, so we turned into an rp. :D yep, so enjoy.

88888888/13131313131313131313131313

**Chapter** **2:** **Fiery** **Flashback**

For the past few days, I've been walking around in a daze. My best friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, are beginning to notice that I'm not all here. "Hello???" Hayner says while thumping my head. "Ow! What?!" I gasp, snapping out of my thoughts. Pence looks at me with his head tilted to the side, and chuckles, "We were just making sure you were still in this world, Roxas." Olette walks over and sits beside me, looking straight at my face. "You've been really distant for about a week now, Roxas. What's wrong?" "Nothing, nothing. I guess I've just been really tired, so I tend to daydream more, that's all," I say nonchalantly. Thankfully, everyone just shrugs it off and continues talking about their summer project. I sigh, looking up toward the sky, the only thing, the only person, on my mind...is Axel. This man that, until a couple days ago, I thought I had never heard of. But now, he is all I can think about.

**I stand atop one of Twilight Towns many tall buildings, hair becoming more fiery with the late evening's sun illuminating it. I have been following Roxas today, as I have been the past few. Silent, and unseen by him and his friends. I can't help but feel heart broken, with Roxas forgetting who I am. But this also has left me a bit curious. I sit with my legs dangling over the ledge of the building, looking down in the general direction of the hideout.**

I can't take it anymore. I quickly apologize, saying I need some fresh air, and walk out. I let out a deep sigh, closing my eyes, enjoying the day's last bit of warmth on my face. I walk out a bit further, out of earshot, and stand against a wall. I look down at my shoes, inhaling deeply, and quietly breathe, "Axel..." As I do so, I am hit with a sudden flashback. I see myself walking down a dark, rainy alleyway. Axel is close behind me, desperately saying something. I can't tell what he's saying, but I hear quite clearly what I say next. "No one would miss me." And with that, I disappear into a dark portal. Then, what I see next, breaks my heart. Axel looks forlornly at the spot where I had vanished, and whispers so softly, "That's not true...I would." I am suddenly hit with the afternoon's sun again, and I gasp. "What....did I do to him?"

**I snap out of my thoughts when Roxas comes into view. I am tempted to confront him, but each time I have, it hasn't ended well. I miss him, more then I can imagine. And now, seeing him again after such a long time, all I can do is watch. Deep down, I yearn to hold Roxas, to kiss him, and utter embarrassing things to him. But I can't pull myself to do it, considering that since Roxas doesn't even remember me that I will be pushed away. It's heart breaking. Roxas' expression seems so much different than before he disappeared into the dark portal, he seems happier than before. Hell, if I could forget that I'm only half a person, I'd be happy too.**

88888888/13131313131313131313131313

Well, I'm sure sorry it's taken this long. I've had it written, but I've been too lazy to post it and edit it. ^^; So yeah, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Review and make me feel guiltier so that I'll do it faster!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Memories of Darkness

Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas © Square Enix

Story: Roxas©Me, Axel©CrimzonEchidna

A/N: Just by looking at the title, I bet you can guess what happens. :D

**Chapter** **3:** **A** **Meeting** **in** **the** **Darkness**

I sigh sadly, and decide to just tell the others that I need to get home and get some sleep. As I walk back out, I think about how cold I must seem to my friends. I don't want to seem this way, I just want to figure this whole thing out; without them, because I highly doubt they'll believe me anyway. I slowly shuffle down the street, trying to unjumble all of the thousands of thoughts whizzing through my mind. "Who are you, Axel........who am I?" With this very important question finally out into the open, it hit me. I don't know who I truly am. I thought I had, up until now. Apparently, I have a whole other life behind me that I don't even remember. How can I not remember? I am getting more and more frustrated by the minute. I feel like I could scream any second. I need to find not just who Axel is, but who I am; and soon.

**I can't just watch anymore. Any interaction will be better then nothing, even if it is bad. I leap off the building, and into one of my own portals in midair; shortly after, I reappear on the ground behind Roxas. "So we meet again!" I smile. "Remember me yet..?" I ask in my usual cocky manner, mostly to make myself feel better.**

I jump and gasp audibly as I whip around to come face-to-face with the red-haired, green-eyed man that my entire mind has been wrapped around for the past few days. "A-Axel..." I whisper quietly. I can barely believe it. How can he just show up right when I wanted him to? Still a bit shocked, I unconsciously take a step back.

**I let out a sad sigh. "I'll take that as a no..." I scratch the back of my head. It really is awkward trying to talk to someone you love and know so well when they don't know you. It sort of makes me feel like a stalker; hell, Roxas probably thinks I am by this point. I glance up at the now visible moon; the light in the sky has nearly faded completely.**

I look down at the ground for a second, and then glance back up. "N-no. I do know you Axel. Not as well as I realize I used to...but I do know you. And I want to know how." I take a step closer to Axel, staring straight into the beautiful, emerald green eyes that I have been daydreaming about for the past week. "I-I want to know. Please."

**I can't hold it in any longer. I step forward in a smooth motion, grasp Roxas' shoulder in my hand, and bend over a bit to see eye to eye with him. After exchanging glances, I nervously and tenderly touch my lips to Roxas'.**

My eyes snap wide open. My face flushes bright red as the redhead's lips touch mine. "A-Axel!?" I don't remember anything like this, but I can't deny that it feels so completely right. Although, I don't want to admit this right now.

**I pause before the kiss can deepen. My eyes drift to the side. "...I-I'm sorry..." I don't even know what I'm doing anymore; my mind is a mess of jumbled thoughts and desires, different parts of my brain telling me a million different things to do and not do, all at once.**

I feel ashamed for not remembering. I would give anything to remember. Anything. "Axel....I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Not just for forgetting...but for leaving in the first place," I say, recalling my most recent flashback. I lightly brush Axel's cheek in consolement.

**I blink at him. My heart begins to pound harder, feeling an indescribable feeling of joy. "You're starting to remember...?" I try to stop myself, but fail miserably and start to snake my hands around Roxas, in an attempted embrace.**

I still feel a little tense with this kind of attention, but oddly love every second of it. I bury my face in the crook of Axel's neck, and begin to cry. "I-I'm just so confused, Axel! I want to know about the life we had! Why did I walk out of our happiness?! Why don't I remember any of it?! Why didn't I remember you?" I look up at Axel with tear-filled, ocean blue eyes.

**My heart drops from my throat and onto the floor, shattering like glass. The look on Roxas' face is so full of sadness, it's enough to make me cry myself. But I can't...for Roxas' sake. "Please don't cry...I have a feeling that in time, you will remember." I kiss his forehead, and rub his back softly. I'm not used to comforting others, but I'm trying.**

I grab onto Axel tightly, a small reminiscent feeling creeping into the back of my mind; like, I have felt this warmth and love before. It doesn't quite overwhelm the feeling of sadness and regret that is taking over me now. "But...why did I forget? Why? There's so much I want- need to know. Not just about the life I had before. But the life I had with you." With this last sentence, I get so close to the other's face that our noses almost touch.

**I can't hold it back anymore. I shut my eyes, and a tear runs down my cheek. Soon joined by another, and another.**

I just stand there, holding onto Axel, Axel holding onto me, me crying, Axel crying. With both of us finally letting out all of these pent-up emotions, I suddenly get another flashback into my past. All I see is red hair next to my blonde, and naked skin. Melded into each other, sweating. Both of us gasping in silent moans. I squeeze my eyes shut tight, and when I open them again, I am back in the Twilight Town alley, moon overhead. Realizing that the person I just saw myself naked with is there, I blush a crimson red, and hope that the darkness will hide it. "Axel..." I say breathily, "...were we.....lovers?"

Final Note: Oh, so loverly. 


End file.
